


Even Gold Stars Can Fall

by MissHorrorshow



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: F/M, Lesbian Character of Color, Romance, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHorrorshow/pseuds/MissHorrorshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's assistant Cole is an avowed "gold star" lesbian, until one fateful night, Tom stirs up something inside her she never felt before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not making any commentary on sexuality in any way with this fic. I know that when most people realize their sexuality, it is what it is and it always remains so, but for some people (including myself) when they think they have it all figured out, later in life they realize there's more to their sexuality than they realized previously. And, no, this isn't a rip-off of a certain Kevin Smith film, but I can't honestly say it wasn't an inspiration.
> 
> Bit of behind the scenes trivia: There's a line in here where Tom asks Cole where he should sit. I was on a roll in a typing frenzy and accidentally typed him asking her where he should shit. To this day I can't read that line without dissolving into a fit of laughter, at the thought of Tom just cold asking that. And what would your answer be, "Anywhere"? LOL! Ok, just wanted to share that. ^.^

Tom reclines in the makeup chair, his script covering his face, his soft snores easily heard from underneath the pages.  A twenty-something petite Cuban-American woman with latte colored skin, hazel eyes and pink, pixie cut hair sneaks up behind him.  She carefully wraps one of his cherub curls around her index finger, stopping to assure she hasn't woken him, yet, and then gives the curl a solid tug.  
"Ow! The fuck?!" Tom asked, mouth held in a sleepy half grin. "Nicolette!"  
"Cole, Tom!"  
"When you pull my hair, you're Nicolette! Serves you right, you wicked wench! I'm so tired."  
"Oh wah, wah, wah. 'Oh, I'm Tom Hiddleston the biggest movie star in the world right now and I have to do a movie and I've had no sleep because I stayed up all night memorizing lines because I'm a goody two-shoes!'. Poor baby!" Cole teased.  
"It's 4am, makeup is late, wardrobe is about to mutiny because the director is shrieking for last minute adjustments to my costume, and yes, I stayed up and memorized my lines. And what did you do?" he began, interrupting her before she could answer, "Let me guess, you went to the dyke bar AGAIN and pulled AGAIN."  
"Fuck yeah I did! Wanna see?" Cole offered with a wide grin.  
"Is that even a question you have to ask at this point?" Tom replied with a laugh.  
Cole pulled out her mobile and after browsing through a fair few photos she stopped on one.  
"Here she is! Her name was...Vivi, I think."  
Tom eyed the stunning woman's photo not the least bit surprised that Cole managed to bring her home.  She was good at that.  
"She's really exquisite, Cole! Are you going to see her again?"  
"I'm not sure, but it's a definite possibility.  Ok, enough chatter.  I'm here to serve you, milord!"  
"Uhm...I could use the strongest coffee you can manage and perhaps a pastry?" Tom requested as warmly as always.  
"I know where there's a little Cuban coffee stand and I will get you a cup that will keep you going all day long."  
"You are a saint, my dear, have I told you that today?"  
"You tell me every day, Tom...but never stop." Cole answered with a soft chuckle.  She hurried off to fulfill Tom's request.

  
Cole had met Tom some time back on the set of "War Horse".  She was filling in for his original assistant, but soon Tom had no want for the now former employee.  Not only was Cole incredibly diligent at her job and able to conjure up just about anything his heart desired, but they got on like a hand and a glove.  Pretty soon, he began to count her among his inner sanctum of true, close friends.  He could always count on her both on the job and even just for a laugh when he felt lonely.  He was very fond of her, and she knew when Tom got a job, she got a job and she would turn up, the same squeak of glee, the same warm embrace, the same head full of stories of her conquests that would have Tom variously envious and tickled.  When Tom told her he was slated to reprise his role of Loki in "Thor 2" he heard her set the phone down and shriek like a banshee for about five solid minutes.  She was a delight on set, keeping morale high was her strong suit.

  
The makeup team finally came around to apply Loki's face and before long Cole returned, Tom's breakfast in hand. Tom wolfed down the mango pastry, far hungrier than he realized he was, and gulped the small cup of rocket fuel strength coffee.   
"I should have asked you for..." he began.  
"Another pastry? In the bag." Cole finished.  
"Oh bless! Oh, Cole, do marry me!"  
"Do you still have a penis?"  
"Last time I checked."  
"Then, no. Sorry. I'm allergic to cock."  
Tom laughed in his gleeful way that always made Cole laugh too.  
"Oh, you really know how to break a man's heart!"  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Ok, I have to see what's up with your itinerary because everything's presently a massive clusterfuck. I know you're due on set in an hour and a half. Let me go light a fire under wardrobe's ass to make sure you get there dressed."  
"Why? I can do all my scenes nude. Loki has discovered he's a naturist and I can stand behind things that are at waist height, like Austin Powers."  
Cole dissolved into a fit of laughter.  
"First of all 2/3rds of the planet would die.  Second of all, you'd have to do a whole scene where Thor keeps picking up Mjolnir and setting it down with the handle sticking up in just the right position every time the camera is just about to be on you."  
Tom lost it at that point, screaming with laughter. Cole followed suit, quickly trying to regain her composure.  
"Hiddleston, it's too fucking early. I've got work to do, and you gotta get your 'hurr did'. I'll see you in a little while with an update." Cole informed Tom with a grin, giving him a chaste kiss on his forehead before departing.

  
Cole straightened out Tom's day and everything went smooth as glass.  Tom's day wrapped and he waited for the car that was due to take him to his rental house.  Before long, Cole sidled up beside him.  
"So, what are your plans for the evening?" she asked him.  
"Erm, probably take away, a good bottle of wine, a couple of movies then memorize lines until I pass out from exhaustion. You?"  
"I have no idea. I'm sick of going to the bar, but I don't want to stay in and stare at my hotel room walls, either."  
Tom bounced up and down childishly.  
"No, Tom, the answer is no." Cole preemptively answered him, chuckling through her words.  
"Oh please? Watch movies with me and help me run lines, oh please! You know I remember them better when you read everyone else's parts."  
"How? You spend most of the time cackling like a maniac!"  
"Because you think you have to impersonate them...horribly."  
"I do not!"  
"Last time you made Hemsworth sound like he was Indian."  
"What?! So I can't do an Aussie accent! So shoot me!"  
Tom chuckled then flashed his world-famous puppy dog eyes.  
"Not gonna work, Tom...not working..."  
"I know I'm wearing you down..." Tom teased in sing-song.  
"Not if I don't look at you!" Cole declared, covering her eyes with her right hand.  
Tom grinned mischeviously then began to tickle Cole under her now exposed and vulnerable armpit.  
"Tom, I fucking hate you, quit it!" she responded with a shriek.  
"Colllle...I'll buy you a bottle..."  
"Moscato?"  
"Yes."  
"And a pack of menthols?"  
"Ugh, you're still smoking?" Tom asked with a melodramatic roll of his eyes.  
"Yes. It makes me look cool." she replied jokingly.  
"Ok, fine, ONE pack, and you have to smoke outside."  
"You, sir, have yourself a deal!"  
Tom wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you!"  
"Ugh, the things I do for you."  
"Most of them are your job."  
"Oh, you wanna go there, then I'm off the clock.  This is now overtime.  Time and a half bitch, pay up!"  
"Ok, ok, you are doing me a huge favor, and I adore you for it. Now, let's swing by the shoppe and purchase our illicit substances and then go get our dinner."

  
They arrived at the rental house with their dinner and wine, and after depositing it on the small dining room table and kicking off their shoes and socks, Cole flopped onto the couch, somehow able to stretch her 5'3" frame far enough to take up all the available sitting space.  
"And where am I supposed to sit?" Tom queried, his face contorted in an expression of mock indignation.  
"On the floor." Cole replied.  
"Fine." Tom conceded, giving a playful pout before taking a seat on the carpet in front of the couch, his back against it.  Cole lay still stretched out, her eyes closed enjoying her lounging, her midriff exposed from under her Tom Goss t-shirt.  Tom grinned wickedly and turned slowly until he was facing her.  He licked his lips until they were well moistened, then in one smooth motion he pressed them to Cole's soft, warm belly and blew an obnoxiously loud raspberry.  
"Oh my God, really?!" Cole bellowed, giggling and wiping the moisture away with her shirt, nose crinkled in disgust.  
"Move, let me up on the couch, couch hog!"  
"I'm gonna catch your hetero man cooties now.  I'll never get laid again! Blech!"  
She finally pulled her knees up giving Tom the last third of the couch.  
"What are we watching?"  
Tom pulled out his suitcase of DVD's and Blu-Rays and unzipped it.  
"Hmmm...feel like a comedy?"  
"Anchorman!" Cole voted, arms raised, jazz hands waving.  
"Ok, but I pick the second movie."  
"NOT 'Heat'!"  
"Just for that..."  
"Tom, NO!"  
"Ok, 'Ace Ventura'?"  
"I will allow it."  
"You will allow nothing. I am lord of this manor!"  
"Well, milord, fetch me my lasagna and my wine, por favor!"  
"Oh God.  Anything else?"  
"Yeah, call ScarJo up and give her my number. Tell her my vagina drowned and it desperately needs CPR."  
"That's not at all revolting." Tom joked with a giggle handing Cole her food and opening her wine for her.  
"You are not serious! I know I may be butchy, but she is perfection and you are a straight dude and it is your biological imperative to at least get to half mast thinking about any two women fucking each other."  
"'Biological imperative'? Who said that, Darwin?"  
"Jeremy. Ron Jeremy."  
Tom cackled and started the movie.  He grabbed his food and wine and sat on the couch, laying Cole's legs across his lap.  He felt so at ease with Cole.  It was a healthier, more fulfilling relationship than he had even with his girlfriend, and in a weird way Cole was probably the reason he stayed with his girlfriend.  Cole fulfilled his need for an emotional bond, a loving partner who bolstered him and was proud of him for just being himself.  He didn't get that back home.  But, this arrangement suited him just fine.

  
As the movie played on, their bottles of wine became more and more empty, and their laughter louder and louder and more jovial. Cole gave Tom playful kicks against the side of his ass and hip.  
"Stop that at once, woman!" he playfully commanded.  
"The...fuck you gonna do about it?" Cole challenged, voice slurring a bit from her mild degree of intoxication.  
Tom threw himself on top of her pinching both of her sides.  
"Not fair! That's not allowed!" Cole pleaded amidst her screaming laughter.  
Cole's legs splayed unbeknownst to her, as she struggled against Tom's tickle assault.  In the process of trying to reach all her ticklish spots, Tom pressed himself tightly against her.  The wholly unfamiliar but somehow enjoyable sensation caused Cole to gasp.  Tom immediately stopped what he was doing.  
"Did I hurt you? Are you ok?" he asked, his brows knitted together in concern.  
"Uhm, yes. I'm fine." Cole answered flatly, sitting up and scooting to the far end of the couch.  
"Cole, I didn't mean to make you angry with me..."  
"No, I'm not angry Tom, not at all."  
"Then, what changed your mood so suddenly?"  
"It's nothing, really."  
"But...we tell each other everything..." Tom trailed off, genuinely hurt.  
It always hit Cole like a punch in the gut anytime Tom was sad, so she instinctively held him.  
"It's fine, Tom, really."  
Tom pulled away a little, looking into her eyes.  
"You're certain?"  
The last bit of Cole's resolve faded away and she placed a soft, tentative kiss on Tom's lips.  
"Cole?"  
She left his obvious question unanswered as she kissed him with more passion, fingers gripping his hair.  Every fiber in her body hummed with electricity and she was at a loss to explain why.  She'd figured herself to be gay as far back as she could remember. It was something she inherently knew about herself, and never saw a reason to question it. But, at this moment, her body clearly betrayed everything she thought she knew.  
"Cole, you know this isn't a good idea."  
She pulled away quickly.  
"You're right, you are right. I'm sorry." she silently chided herself for not just betraying her sexuality, but just assuming Tom would even be interested in her that way in the first place, let alone taking into account that he had a girlfriend back home.  
"What was that?" Tom asked softly.  
"I have no idea. It just felt right."  
"But you're a..."  
"Yeah, I know. Not to mention I'm a gold star AND a Top."  
"Pardon my ignorance but you're what?"  
"A gold star lesbian is a woman who's never been with a man and I'm a Top, so I've never been...penetrated."  
"So you still have..."  
"My 'tamper-proof seal', yeah."  
Tom covered his mouth to stifle a laugh but it just came out of his nose instead.  
"Never heard it called THAT before!"  
"Yeah, well, there you go."  
"So this is a monumentally bad idea." Tom said flatly, pouring himself another glass of wine.  
Cole sat silently, pulling her knees to her chest and idly playing with her toes.  After a few moments of contemplation she spoke softly. "Why?"  
"Why what?" Tom questioned.  
"Why is it a bad idea?"  
"You're not serious?"  
"Tom, you're pretty much my only friend in the world. I don't understand what I'm feeling right now, but I need to experience it.  I need to know what it means. And there's no one on earth I trust more than you."  
"Cole, I have a girlfriend, you know that."  
"I know that, but...this isn't exactly cheating. You're just...doing a favor for a friend."  
"You're sure you want to do this?"  
"No. Yes. Kiss me, then I'll know."  
Tom smiled and set down his wine glass.  He cradled Cole's face in one hand, caressing her cheek.  She began to tremble. Tom kissed her gently, then the kiss grew more fevered as their tongues met for the first time.  Cole's trembling eased and she knew in her heart this was right, even if it was just for the moment.  She pulled away and shyly pulled her shirt over her head, exposing her red satin bra.  
"You can tell me to stop at any time, ok?" Tom assured her.  
"Ok. I will." she replied, her belly a-flutter with trepidation.  
Tom squeezed her breasts together, kissing the top of each globe gently. Cole sighed, relishing the feeling of his hot lips on her skin.  Tom carefully reached around her back and undid the clasp on her bra.  He slid it off of her slowly, so she could stop him at any point. She never did. He took her right nipple into his mouth and licked and sucked it gently.  A soft moan escaped Cole's lips and she ran her fingers through Tom's raven locks. Tom kissed his way to her other nipple, repeating his ministrations, eyes fixed on Cole's face, looking into her eyes.  She felt such an overwhelming mixture of lust and tenderness her eyes were pricked with tears. She pulled Tom up and nervously undid the buttons of his shirt, letting it fall to the floor. She lazily ran her fingers over his chest, intoxicated by the feeling of his racing heart beneath her fingertips. Was he scared, too? She kissed him deeply, tongue probing, tasting him, his lips sweet from the wine.  She pushed him back on the couch, taking her place on top of him, straddling his waist.  They got lost in their kiss, Tom's left hand softly pinching and manipulating Cole's nipples and the right making its way down the small of her back, past the border of her jeans and gripping a good handful of her round, ample backside. Cole moaned softly, whispering Tom's name breathily.  She pulled away, swallowing the massive lump newly formed in her throat.  She began to kiss her way down Tom's chest, then to his firm abdomen that heaved as his breathing became more desperate.  She reached the fly of his jeans and undid it.  She moved long enough to slide them and his navy blue boxer briefs off. He was only a little aroused, but Cole was already intimidated. She'd never been so close to a naked man before, let alone a penis.  
"You don't have to if you don't feel comfortable." Tom reminded her, though his pleading eyes betrayed his inherent kindness.  
"I want to...just don't be disgusted with me if I'm awful at it."  
Tom laughed softly. "I won't, darling. I'll tell you what to do, ok?"  
Cole nodded, then gripped his shaft at the base.  Tom directed her gently.  
"Pull the foreskin back, wet your lips then place them on the head and lick it in a circular motion."  
Cole obeyed, enjoying the act more than she thought she would, especially once Tom's back arched and he gasped.  
"Now...take as much of me into your mouth as you can and suck, pulling back with long, slow draws. Mind your teeth.  Use your hand on the bottom half and stop anytime you need to."  
Cole's mouth was suddenly dry as a desert.  She took a tug of her wine.  
"It's not that bad, is it?" Tom teased.  
Cole gave him a pop on his thigh. "My mouth was dry!" she informed him, trying to choke back her laughter. It was no use. They both dissolved into giggles.  
"We can't even have sex without laughing!" Cole declared finally.  
"I adore how you make me laugh." Tom said, eyes aglow with tenderness.  
Cole smiled shyly, biting her lip and getting back into position.  She followed his prior instructions, sucking him more eagerly as she felt him shiver and heard his delicious moans.  She never wanted to stop, but soon he was pulling her away.  
"Stop...I don't want to come that way. Not with you. Not now."  
Cole felt a tug in her heart at how selfless he could be, even at the brink of release.  Tom scooted down a bit so that his head rested on the seat of his couch and his long legs hung over the arm at the opposite end.  
"Off with those pants, love, or we're not going much  further."  
"Oh!" Cole yipped, face flushing red, "I forgot I still had them on!"  
She slipped out of them slowly, enoying Tom's eyes taking in every luscious curve of her form.  She wasn't a supermodel by any means, but she was curvy in all the right places and the way Tom's eyes shined with hunger, she knew he liked what he saw. She never felt more beautiful.  She played with the waistband of her underwear, a pair of red lace boyshorts, and Tom couldn't stand it anymore. He sat up, grabbing the waistband and pulling her to him.  He kissed all over her abdomen as his long, elegant fingers slipped beneath the band and over the globes of her ass, sliding the panties down until they fell to the floor and Cole kicked them away.  Tom resumed his former position on the couch and signalled Cole to straddle him.  He pulled her so her pussy was right over his face.  She shuddered with longing as Tom lapped lazily at her clit, teasing her to near madness.  
"Tommm...please..."  
She felt the vibrations of him laughing against her and she gasped.  Before long, he gave in, lapping and sucking at the sensitive nub, driving her mad.  She grinded against his face, lost in rapture.  He moved where his tongue could dart in and out of her while his thumb manipulated her clit in rapid circles.  
"Oh, Jesus fuck, Tom!!!" Cole cried out, as climax overtook her.  She fell back on the couch, enjoying the afterglow only momentarily before realizing what was expected to come next.  As if reading her trepidation, Tom sat up.  
"Point of no return, love.  What happens next is solely up to you."  
With those words, Cole's pounding heart was soothed.  
"I...want to, Tom. I've got to."  
Tom stood and rifled through one of his bags, retrieving a condom.  
Cole started giggling. "Tom! You filthy man-whore!"  
"No, no, no! No such thing!" he defended with a giggle, "I put these in my bag a few months ago. I've only been with my girlfriend a couple of months, you know that."  
"Good."  
Tom tore the wrapper with his teeth, and Cole took it from him.  
"I want to do it."  
Tom's breath caught a little as Cole gave his slightly softened cock a few gentle but firm strokes, bringing it roaring back to life.  She took the lubricated condom out and rolled it on slowly, as Tom closed his eyes enjoying the sensation.  Tom took Cole into his arms and carried her to the bedroom.  He playfully hurled her onto his king size bed.  She collapsed into a fit of giggles and he climbed atop her, placing soft kisses all over her face.  She placed a hand on each cheek and kissed him tenderly.  He reached a hand around, sliding a single finger inside of her.  She gasped from the new and totally unfamiliar sensation.  Tom worked it in and out gently for a few strokes.  
"More?"  
"Yes..." Cole pleaded no louder than a breath.  
Tom slid in another finger and curled them toward her G-spot.  She began to shake from the intense pleasure.  
"Are you ready, love?"  
Cole nodded nervously.  
"You'll have to tell me if I'm hurting you.  I want this to be perfect for you. Agreed?"  
Cole kissed him deeply, her tongue against his her silent approval.  He placed his tip at her entrance and slid in a quarter of the way.  Cole grunted, face contorted from the unexpected pain.  Tom withdrew, kissing her tenderly.  
"More, Tom."  
Tom nodded, and slid in halfway this time, allowing her to open up to him at her body's own pace. Cole gasped, a stray tear winding down the side of her face, landing on the pillow.  Tom's heart ached at the thought of causing her pain, and his own eyes grew glassy.  
"Shhh, Tom, it's ok.  Keep going." she comforted.  
Tom withdrew, then gently he sheathed himself inside her completely, giving a few short, forceful thrusts hoping to end her pain. Cole cried out as the membrane gave way and Tom enveloped her in his embrace.  He began at a slow, gentle pace and soon electric tingles of pleasure began to curl their way up into Cole's belly.  
"Oh, Tom..." she whispered, and he sped up his pace.  She wrapped her legs around him, heels digging into the firm flesh of his ass, urging him onward.  He sped up more, plunging deeper, hitting her sweetest spot.  She cried out his name, kissing him madly, intoxicated by the new feelings winding their way through her nerves and her mind.  Tom longed to bring her to release again, so he slid a hand between them, rubbing her clit rapidly with his thumb, pressing her spot firmly with his every upstroke.  It didn't take her long to cry out, rising halfway off the bed, shrieking his name with her climax.  That sent Tom over the precipice and he screamed out his own orgasm, coming in stream after stream.  Even as he began to soften, he stayed inside of her as long as he could, not ready to separate their blissful union, kissing her tenderly, caressing her face. Finally, he rolled to lay beside Cole, aching to know the thoughts crossing her mind.  Cole swung her legs so that she sat on the edge of the bed, then looked back where she had laid, horrified by what she saw. Tom saw her face and followed her gaze. He walked around to her, holding her close.  
"Don't worry love. That happens the first time. Nothing a little meat tenderizer and bleach won't get out."  
Cole buried her face in his abdomen, cheeks aflame with embarrassment wondering to herself what happens now?  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole decides she and Tom need to have a serious conversation. Spoiler alert: It doesn't work out as she planned. (Warning: mild description of drug use.)

All at once, Cole felt sick to her stomach. She felt like she had broken some unwritten law. A number of them, in fact. "Once a lesbian, always a lesbian", "Thou shalt not fuck your best friend", "Thou shalt not fuck your boss". She rose from off the bed, dressing hurriedly. Tom moved aside, the obvious question written all over his face before it even left his lips.  
"Cole? Are you ok?"  
She didn't answer, but the tears flowing down her cheeks were answer enough. Tom sat on the bed, eyes cast to the floor. She was the one who wanted him, but he couldn't help feeling guilty for indulging her in her little experiment. It was in his nature.  
"I'll call you a cab." he said morosely, picking up his mobile and dialing the number for the cab company. He couldn't bear to watch her leave, so he retrieved his own clothes from the floor and disappeared into the bathroom. By the time he was dressed, he heard his front door open and then close and the taxi drive away. He slid down until he sat in the floor, face cradled in his hands. He felt like he had betrayed the very trust that held Cole to his side. He should have told her "No", he thought, he should have warned her of the repercussions of their actions. He could have brushed it all off as the effects of the wine and maybe she'd still be here right now, her tinkling laugh echoing off the walls, her warm embrace enveloping him as she joked and teased. Everything would still be as it should be, but now...oh God, what was going to happen now? How could he possibly face her? He was taken aback by the sob that ripped from his throat and the tears that poured from his eyes. He felt like someone had ripped out half of his very soul and carried it away.

He was hopelessly in love and it only now occurred to him.

The next day, the car arrived bright and early to carry him to the set. He slouched in the back seat, heart pounding violently in his chest. He knew it would be next to impossible to hold it together once he laid eyes on her, but he knew he had to try. There was one tool in his skill set as an actor he adeptly applied to his life, which was to step into the skin of another character, to become whomever was needed at a particular time. So, who would he play today? Cold and disaffected? No, Cole deserved better than that. Broken and repentative? No, he didn't want to frighten her any more than she already was. How about alcohol-induced amnesiac? Just...don't bring it up, act like he doesn't even remember. Treat today like any other work day. That might just work.

The car pulled in at the set, he swallowed the massive lump in his throat, took two full, deep breaths and put his game face on. He arrived at makeup, and there was a Cuban coffee and a bag of pastries but no Cole. Tom's heart sank, but he buried it, struggling to stay in character. He sat in the makeup chair, realizing he'd left his copy of the script at his rental home, but he had a backup in his trailer. Perfect. He pulled out his mobile and dialed Cole's work phone.  
"Yeah?"  
"Good morning!" he chirped cheerfully.  
"Uhm, yeah, good morning, Tom." she replied, obviously still upset. Tom was undeterred.  
"Could you be a darling and bring me my copy of the script that I keep in my trailer? I left my other copy at home, I'm afraid."  
"Yes, of course, Tom. I'll be right there."

It didn't take her long to bring him the script. Her eyes were slightly sunken and had dark rings underneath. She obviously didn't sleep much last night. Then again, neither did he. She handed it to him, arm outstretched as far as it could go, as if he were some vile thing she didn't want to touch.  
"Thank you so much, Cole!" he spoke, trying to muster up all the sincere cheerfulness he could manage. That was all Cole could take. The makeup artist walked over to begin preparing Tom for his work day, and Cole shooed them away for a moment as politely as she could manage.  
"The fuck is wrong with you, Tom?!" Cole hissed as far under her breath as she could.  
"I don't understand?" Tom answered, trying to look as surprised at her unsurprising reaction as possible.  
"How can you act like nothing happened?! You stroll in here, acting like everything is peachy fucking keen when you know it's not!"  
Tom sighed and looked at the floor. Ok, act's over. End scene.  
"I know it's not, Cole, but what do you expect of me? I did what you asked. I gave you ample opportunity to put a stop to it. I forced you into nothing, yet you make me feel like some sort of, of, of...date rapist. So, you tell me how I'm supposed to feel, how I'm supposed to act."  
Cole looked at the floor ashamedly. She knew he was right. She wasn't even angry at him, but she had a rage and a terror she didn't know how to handle.  
"I don't know, Tom. It wasn't your fault, I never thought it was. But, my whole identity has been turned on its head and I don't know what to do. I can't even look at you without remembering last night. The worst part is, it's not an unpleasant memory. It's...beautiful and...perfect. I just need time to figure out what all this means, you know?"  
"And you can have all the time in the world, Cole, just...don't take your love away from me. At the end of the day, no matter what happens, you're still one of my dearest friends and I am deeply sorry that I ever did anything to jeopardize that."  
Cole laughed softly.  
"Can you not apologize for everything? My God, you've got to be the most apologetic man on earth."  
Tom grinned mischeviously.  
"Oh, well, I apologize for apologizing, then!"  
Cole gave him a playful punch in the arm. "You're fucking hopeless, Hiddleston."  
Tom threw his arms out wide for a hug. Cole giggled and indulged him.  
"Ok, ok, don't get all mushy on me. Let's just get through this day. I'm gonna go get the makeup artist now."  
Tom nodded, smiling unashamedly, relieved to have his friend back in his life.

As per usual, Tom stood, fidgeting, waiting for the hired car to take him to his rental house. And, as per usual, Cole followed after him a few minutes later. She stood quietly for a moment, then a smile played at the corner of her mouth.  
"I'm inviting myself over." she said flatly.  
Tom's eyes grew wide. What was she playing at?  
"Ok, that'd be fantastic, Cole!"  
"I'm baking."  
Tom raised his famous right eyebrow.  
"You are?"  
"Yes. I'm going to run and gather what I need and I'll meet you back at yours."  
"Ok, I'll see you then." Tom spoke softly, still trying to figure out her angle. Just then his car pulled up. "Until later then!" he said with a wave.  
Cole waved back, smiling broadly.  
Oh there would be something getting baked, but it wasn't just the dessert.

After about an hour, Cole arrived at Tom's rental house with a couple of grocery bags. She rapped gently at the door, and Tom opened it, smiling broadly. Cole made a bee-line for the kitchen and Tom followed.  
"Nuh-uh! You get out!" Cole commanded.  
"Hey, this is my house, you know!" Tom responded with a soft laugh, chucking a kitchen towel at her.  
"Vacate the premises, or no chocolately goodness for you!"  
Tom laughed heartily, glad to have the old Cole back.  
"Ok, ok, fine. I'm going to check my Twitter."  
"You and that fucking Twitter. 'Song of the day: Some obscure shit that somehow doesn't make me look like the pretentious hipster I really am.'"  
Tom gave her his best "I'm getting real tired of your shit" face.  
"Don't give me that face, go tweet or twat or whatever it is you do!"  
Tom had to steady himself on the counter to keep from falling over from laughter.  
"Ok, just don't burn the place down!"

Tom went back to the living room to log on to his laptop and Cole set to work, grinning wickedly to herself. Before long the unmistakable aroma of rich cocoa filled the air and it warmed the depths of Tom's heart. The smell of something delicious baking always took him right back to his childhood. Once the treats were done baking, Cole set them on the counter to cool, and settled down on the couch.  
"I just tweeted that you were trying to make me fat." Tom informed her.  
"Too late." she teased, sticking out her tongue.  
"Ohh, you are an irredeemable bitch!"

Some time passed in a comfortable silence as Tom tinkered away on the internet and Cole relaxed from her day.  
"Ok, they should be cool enough now."  
Cole rose to her feet and served up two helpings, and two glasses of milk. She handed Tom his saucer.  
"Oh, you made brownies!" he chirped excitely.  
"Yes, I sure did!"  
Tom took a bite, face positively aglow with rapture.  
"Oh my God, these are phenominal!"  
"They're my mom's recipe. Well, I tweaked it a bit."  
Cole grinned as she ate hers, eyeing Tom all the while like the cat that ate the canary. Tom got up and helped himself to one more.  
"Keep it up and you will end up fat!"  
"No way, I'll have these worked off by tomorrow morning. I'll just run an extra couple of miles."

Some time passed as they talked shop about what was coming up for the shoot in the next few days. Suddenly Tom's eyes grew wide.  
"Whoa..."  
"Something wrong, Tom?"  
"I just got...really light headed."  
"Oh?"  
"Wow...I feel...strange."  
Cole dissolved into a fit of laughter. Tom started to chuckle a bit, then it exploded into a full-blown convulsion of giggles.  
"Cole what on earth was in those brownies? I feel so giddy!"  
"Oh, just a pinch or five of Buddha."  
"Of what?"  
"Pot, Tom." Cole informed him, falling apart from laughter. Tom's face grew solemn.  
"You dosed me?!"  
"'Dosed' you? I didn't slip you a roofie, it's weed!" Cole answered through barely contained chuckles.  
"What did you do that for?"  
"To help facilitate a difficult conversation."  
Tom tried his best to be angry, but it was such an absurd solution, he had to laugh.  
"I will never forgive you...but wow, that shit is fantastic!"  
"So, we need to talk."  
Tom laid on the floor in front of the couch.  
"Ok, then, talk."  
"You have to be serious, no laughing."  
Tom saluted her playfully.  
"What happened the other night...It can't happen again."  
Tom raised up on one elbow, only slightly sobered by her seriousness.  
"You got me stoned to tell me that?"  
"No, I got me stoned to tell you that. You were just a bonus."  
Tom rolled his eyes, and laid back down.  
"I assumed as much, Cole. Whatever you want us to be is entirely up to you. You know from the beginning I've respected your sexuality and I cherish your friendship, and I want nothing to jeopardize it."  
"Good, so it's settled. We are friends and nothing more."  
"Good, that's all I could ever ask for." Tom assured her, an intoxicated grin on his face.  
"You're really feeling it now, aren't you?"  
"Fuck yes."  
They both fell apart laughing.

Just then, there was a loud clap of thunder and it started to pour down rain.  
"Uh-oh, you've angered my brother!" Tom teased.  
"Aw, fuck Thor. I can take him!"  
"Yes, you probably could."  
Cole rose to her feet opening the double patio doors that led out to a small English garden that acted as a backyard.  
"What are you doing?" Tom asked, sitting up to see.  
"It's beautiful out here, Tom! I feel like...dancing."  
Tom struggled to his feet, dizzy from the THC coursing through his veins. Cole stepped outside, relishing the sensation of the heavy rain licking at her skin. She began to spin in a slow circle. Tom kicked off his shoes and followed her.  
"Cole, come back inside, you'll catch your death out here!"  
"Nonsense! You come out here and dance with me!"  
Tom laughed and took Cole by the hand, giving her a twirl. She placed a hand on his waist and one around his neck and the grass became their ballroom. They giggled as they spun, a silent waltz in their heads, one two three, one two three, spin. The rain made the long black hairpiece Tom wore stick to his face, over one eye. Cole reached up a hand to brush it back. Tom involuntarily nuzzled against her palm. Cole looked into his exquisite emerald eyes and her steely resolve was shattered.  
"Oh, fucking hell..." she muttered, pulling him into a kiss.  
"Cole, don't..." Tom said flatly, pushing her away.  
"I...can't help it, Tom. The heart wants what the heart wants, right? Just, forget what I said earlier." she pleaded with a sigh of resignation.  
"I can't, Cole. Last time I gave in, I nearly lost you."  
"No you didn't! Sure I was...angsty, but...no matter what happens, you're never going to lose me, Tom. I promise."  
Tom smiled softly, then kissed her deeply. Cole smiled against his lips, pulling his shirt up over his head. Tom returned the favor, pulling off her shirt, and tossing them both onto his patio. They took turns undressing one another, and Tom lifted the petite pixie of a woman and carried her until her back was pressed against the tall beige brick privacy fence. He lifted her legs so they could wrap around his waist, and held her up by the thigh with one hand, and with the other, he softly rubbed her clit. She moaned, kissing him with a fevered passion, arms wrapped tightly around his neck.  
"Take me, Tom. Take me."  
Tom stroked himself enough to get himself good and hard and pressed the head of his cock just inside of her already soaked opening. He knew she was still new at penetration, so he eased himself in. Cole let out a gasp of delight as he carefully sheathed himself inside her completely. He began with long, slow strokes.  
"Fuck, Tom, faster!"  
He obliged her, nipping and sucking on her neck.  
"Harder!"  
He began to fuck her relentlessly, his hands cupping her bountiful ass as he thrusted, crying out from the magnificent pleasure enhanced by the marijuana. Cole sobbed and whimpred, lost in delight, clawing at Tom's back, wrapping her legs as tightly as she could, urging him deeper inside.  
"Fuck, Tom, I'm going to come!"  
She began to scream out, and that sent Tom over the edge. His cock jerked once, then twice, and he began to shoot inside of her, trembling from the almost unbearable ecstacy of his climax.  
"Oh, Cole, fuck!!!"

When their mutual orgasms waned, Tom eased Cole's legs until they rested on the ground once more. They kissed and caressed, smiling and satisfied.  
"Ok, now we do really need to go in. We are soaked." Tom declared.  
"Yes we are." Cole replied, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.  
"You are such a pervert." Tom joked with a giggle.  
Cole bolted inside as Tom gathered their clothes and set them on his kitchen counter. He retrieved a clean towel and they dried each other off, touching soft skin, kissing each other hungrily. Tom led her to his bedroom and retrieved a t-shirt for her from his dresser, tossing it to her. She happily slipped it on, and he wiggled into a pair of red plaid boxers. He crawled into his bed, and patted the empty space beside him. Cole obliged him, crawling under the covers longing for warmth. He embraced her, placing soft pecks on her forehead, cheeks and lips. It took no time at all for them to fall into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't yet written the next chapter. I submitted these first two to a Tom Hiddleston fanfic blog. The first chapter got a good response, the second one, not so much, and I kind of lost heart (like most writers, I'm temperamental like that). But I know how it ends, so I've just gotta see it through. I'll whip myself until I wrap it up. ^.^


End file.
